There is a need for a hand truck having a sturdy, simple arrangement for a folding toe plate that may be positioned in an extended operating position and in a retracted, folded position. It is particularly useful to have a folding toe plate hand truck with easily removable wheels so that the hand truck may be partially disassembled by removing the wheels and shipped in a low profile box at a minimum shipping cost.